darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cirshi Chuyschi
Cirshi Chuyschi is a person of little or no note at all, though she seems up-beat and exuberant. She has little by way of a record at all who has recently been seen in the company of the Rucine-Dyzavo twins. By the way she dresses, it might be an easy assumption that she is a technician. Description Standing 1.6 meters, the woman is wire thin, her body is a line of long limbs like a newborn colt, fragile and delicate as china, promising to break if bumped too hard and stared upon too long. Large, wide yellow eyes peer out from behind the overhang of pink bangs that contrasts against the muted, baby blue pigment of her skin. Pink hair is pulled back in a half-hearted attempt at pig tails, which is to say that there is only one on the left side of her head, pink hair at the right side hanging lose to her shoulder, except for a few pink tufts sticking out at an odd angle, trapped in the last loose coils of her hair band. Her skin is smooth, two thin yellow lines (whether tattoos or a natural coloration is hard to say) creating a simple rainbow effect along both cheekbones. The thin line of a scar crosses her forehead starting ovr her left temple before ending just shy of the middle of her right eyebrow, though it doesn't appear recent. Her expression is one of cheerful distraction, lips pursed in a faint smile. A thin, scooped neck shirt, in alternating bands of light green and yellow is visible under the sleeveless grey-blue vest, dominated by grease stains and scorch marks, leaving blue skinned arms bare. Equally grease-stained and scorched grey-blue canvas pants hug her legs, a number of metal tool clips and bulging pouches sport a hint of used tools and cast-off wires based on the remnants visible. A heavy, worn tool belt rests askew on her hips, a pair of heavy and well worn boots on her feet, the heel adding a good inch to her height. Fingerless black gloves cover her palms, rugged grips visible on the palms when she gestures with longer fingered hands, though a second pair of full gloves hangs at the back of her tool belt. Pronunciation of her Name Some people have asked how her name is pronounced. SIR-she Chew-E-she (stress points capitalized). Hope it helps. :) Recent Events Cirshi has lead a life off he grid more than she has on. What is common knowledge is that, based on her clothing, she is most likely and engineer or a technician, and an exceptionally cheerful, up-beat, if a bit off, one. Youth Cirshi was the youngest of three children in a moderately close family who suffered under the strain of unemployment on the ice moon of Pantora. From an early age, she began to tinker with objects, frequently tearing apart and rebuilding pieces of equipment, usually right when they were needed, which did not help tension in the house. Despite the tension, and her inopportune technical exploits, Cirshi was invested with an infectious, cheerful manner, seeking out ways to appease those around her, find peace in strife, seeing the best in her family. Apprenticeship and Enslavement At the age of 14, seeking to help her older brother earn the credits needed for tuition into a university, she apprenticed herself to a mechanic operating a small repair post off-world. She began to at first working on droids and small instruments before working her way to ground vehicles. At the age of 16, she travelled with her mentor aboard a freighter filled with scrap fighters he purchased at a low cost as he attempted to bypass a local cartel and break into the competitive star craft repair business against a larger cartel in the area. Before they could jump to hyperspace after their meet with the sellers, they were jumped by two fighters from the rival cartel and boarded. While her mentor was executed, she was dragged away and put to work in their operation, a slave in all but title. Her upbeat manner and willingness to do even the worst jobs eventually won her an easing of restrictions before a year had passed. With her skills at assessing most anything mechanical or electric earned her a spot on most salvage teams. During the down time, she picked up more than a fair share of instruction in the finer, if less legal, means of utilizing equipment. Stranded on Hoth In one more of a string of issues with space flight, at the age of 18, while on one of the salvage teams, their freighter was stumbled across by a security patrol and fired upon as they tried to flee. The ship managed to jump away, only to fall out of hyperspace and crash on the planet of Hoth. Only one other person survived the crash into the barren ice planet, though Edjis, a Twi’lek, suffered far more serious and life threatening injuries. For a week Cirshi attempted to tend to Edjis’ wounds when not trying to patch holes in what little shelter she could make out of the wrecked freighter hull, but she eventually died. Utterly alone, the last remnants of the supplies dwindling, Cirshi moved off and found new shelter, travelling from her new shelter to the freighter and back with anything she could salvage. She spent more than a year, eating Tauntaun and scrounging material from the occasional ship hull that fell fro the asteroid belt nearby. The loneliness did a lot to further bond her attention to the mechanical and robotic, ending up in fevered conversations with probe droids without personality, before she managed to salvage and jury-rig a transmitter, though it took three more months after that before she managed to be rescued. Return from Hoth Fresh from Hoth, having found her family had moved on after thinking she’d been dead, she settled into the first job she could, hacking the security for a warehouse for a theft. Soon she found herself hip-deep in the underworld, though hardly street smarts enough to cover her own ends half the time. The one person who treated her well enough was the elder of the Rucine-Dyzavo twins, though Ginovae's brother Gionarro was also a step above those she had worked with in the past. While it was a brief encounter, it was one that left an impression on her. The jobs afterwards left a poor taste in her mouth, her thoughts frequently drifting to Ginovae Rucine-Dyzavo, convinced her cooler exterior was a front, something gentler beneath it. When given the chance to work with the Rucine-Dyzavo twins again, she took the job without asking for the details. But the job didn’t go exactly to plan, the object of the theft seemingly impossible to find a buyer for. Cirshi continues to linger with the Rucine-Dyzavo twins, partly for her share as the twins are sure of, and partly for a lack of anywhere else she can, or wishes, to go. Personality Cirshi is one of the more up-beat positive individuals one might encounter. Trusting and willing to give most people the benefit of the doubt, she seems a unlikely individual to lead as unethical a career as she has. She has exhibited an almost blind loyalty for many the few people she considers friends as well as the occasional other person for seemingly inexplicable reasons. She can be hyperactive, preferring to be active, tinkering with various devices, sometimes even those which don't need to be adjusted at all. She can be easily distracted, her mind seeming to be in a constant rush of nonsequitors and random banter. She is not a fan of violence, but has been force to rely on it from time to time to stay alive, though she prefers not to seriously injure others. Her time alone on Hoth, helplessly watching the one other survivor die, has had a noticable impact on her. She is not one for being alone, and if she can't be in the company of others, she will usually have a droid nearby, finding a preference for probe or astromech droids. Overall, she just wants to play with the mechanical and electrical devices she has grown-up tinkering with and for everyone around her to be happy. Even that means being in a stolen freighter. Playlist In Progress. Gallary Character Logs Arrival on Curscant -- 2/4/09 -- 21,373:2:21 Morning After Drinks -- 2/4/09 Log Template Category:Factions Special:Categories Category:Archived Characters